ORCA
The ORCA, alternatively the Orca, is a device used to replicate the bioacoustics used by Titans, effectively communicating with them as well as controlling them to some extent by replicating the commands of Alphas. History After discovering that Titans communicate using the same calls, husband and wife doctoral candidates Drs. Mark and Emma Russell began to work on the ORCA, a revolutionary communication device that could potentially change the course of human and Titan co-existence. In 2005, they caught Monarch's attention when they sent out a sonic pulse wave signal from the ORCA, a signal that matched a previously recorded Titan song. Monarch dispatched Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham, and a field unit to the greater Boston area to investigate and found Emma and Mark at MIT working on the prototype for the ORCA. Together, Emma and Mark's groundbreaking research in the field of bioacoustics revolutionized inter-species communication. before abandoning the project. In 2014, after Mark and Emma's son Andrew died in the Battle of San Francisco between Godzilla and the MUTOs, Emma and Mark destroyed the ORCA prototype. Unbeknownst to Mark, Emma focused on rebuilding and perfecting it in the hopes of preventing another catastrophe. ''Godzilla: Aftershock Emma continued working on the ORCA, using a prototype on MUTO Prime. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Five years later, stationed in China, Emma took the untested but final design with her when she and her daughter Madison went to watch the birth of Titanus Mosura, or "Mothra". When Mothra became alarmed and enraged after the attempts to contain her failed, she began to attack the Monarch operatives, and Emma prevented Dr. Mancini from killing Mothra by attempting to subdue her with the ORCA. The ORCA managed to find Mothra’s frequency at the last second, convincing Mothra to stand down. Immediately afterward, eco-terrorist Alan Jonah and his mercenaries attacked and captured Emma, Madison, as well as the ORCA. Emma later used the ORCA to wake Ghidorah, who broke free from the remains of the ice he was frozen in, the majority having been decimated by explosives. Madison took the ORCA in an attempt to prevent Ghidorah from killing Mark; although Emma took it back before Madison can use it, Emma herself then halted Ghidorah temporarily. Soon afterward, the ORCA was used to awaken the Titan contained within the next targeted Monarch outpost - which contained Rodan. Although the ORCA was intended to wake the other dormant Titans as well, Ghidorah did this first. Horrified at what Jonah and Emma were doing, Madison later stole the ORCA, attempting to use it at Fenway Park in Boston to calm the Titans and stop their attacks; however, Ghidorah remained unaffected due to being of a different origin to the other Titans and traced the ORCA to its source, and many other Titans - including Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Behemoth, Scylla, Methuselah, a MUTO, and several Leafwings - were summoned directly to Boston. Attempting to find the ORCA, Ghidorah chases Madison and smashes the ORCA under his foot. Ghidorah is stopped from killing Madison by the arriving Godzilla, and Mark and Emma work together to fix the ORCA. After Godzilla and Mothra fell, Emma lured Ghidorah away using the ORCA. As he attacked her with his gravity beams, Ghidorah destroyed the ORCA. After Godzilla kills Ghidorah, the remaining Titans lured by the ORCA arrived in the ruins of Boston. List of appearances Films *Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' Category:MonsterVerse - Objects Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters Category:Devices